


Likes

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [25]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Nagron just moved in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likes

Agron drank the milk straight from the carton again? And the orange juice? Look, he left the cartons on the floor, along with a sopping wet towel. How did the towel migrate to the kitchen? Agron probably kicked it there, he likes to kick things.

Naevia’s eyes widen at the mess in front of her, at Nasir whipping through the apartment as he cleans and talks. “I’m sorry you two aren’t getting along now that you’ve moved in together.”

Nasir looks at her, confused. “I was just telling you what I like about him.”


End file.
